koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Naomasa Ii
Naomasa Ii (spelled with an uppercase and lowercase letter i, sometimes spelled as Naomasa Yi) is a loyal vassal of Ieyasu Tokugawa and one of the Four Guardian Kings of Tokugawa. His army's armor was painted crimson in battle, giving them the nickname "Ii's Red Devils". Role in Games Samurai Warriors Naomasa is briefly mentioned in Samurai Warriors 2. For the Eastern army scenarios, both he and Fukushima will carelessly charge for Mitsunari's camp with little regard for their safety. Ieyasu will request for the rest of his army to ensure they don't let their zealousness get the best of them. Should they fall, Mitsunari will state that the Four Generals of Tokugawa are highly overrated and ally morale will suffer. Kessen In Kessen, Naomasa is one of Ieyasu's starting officers. He leads a skilled cavalry unit and is one of the speedier troops in battle. He reports to his lord that the Western Army were marching the night before Sekigahara and requests permission to be the one to lead the charge against Mitsunari's camp. He's interrupted by an infuriated Fukushima and, after the latter's outburst, is asked to stand down. Should Ieyasu lose at Fuji, Naomasa and another one of Ieyasu's Four Generals, Sakakibara, volunteer to lead the rear guard for the army's escape. They're moved when their lord stays with them for the assault. Naomasa is eventually replaced by his son, Naotaka. This happens whether or not Ieyasu has been consistently winning his campaigns. One reason, like Honda, is due to his historical death date. If Ieyasu suffers a string of losses, Naomasa will be killed whilst serving as the rear guard. His son swears to avenge his death by taking Mitsunari's head. Saihai no Yukue He appears as an enemy general in Saihai no Yukue. Naomasa is a bold and enthusiastic general who acts like the modern day superhero. He believes he is the harbinger of justice and thinks Ieyasu to be a fair man. Although initial reports stated that Fukushima would be the one to charge Mitsunari's camp, Naomasa is actually the first general to arrive. He frequently appears to stop Mitsunari, often reciting a grand entrance for himself each time. Voice Actors *Jason Moran - Samurai Warriors 2 (English) *Trevor White - Kessen (English) *Takeshi Kusao - Samurai Warriors 2 (Japanese) *Hideo Ishikawa - Kessen (Japanese) Quotes *"How do you do it, Tadakatsu? You ride into battle with the flimsiest of armor, and still come out unscathed. While I wear this heavy, unwieldy protection and am barely fit to stand. I have a long way to go before I am a warrior of your stature." :"You earned those wounds by fighting your way deep into enemy territory. Each one is a medal of honor, which glitters with a shine greater than gold." ::~~Naomasa and Tadakatsu; Samurai Warriors 2 Empires *"The Crimson Men are always ready!" ::~~Ii agreeing to attack; Kessen *"Where there is darkness, there is light! Where there is evil, justice will always be there! Naomasa Yi, one of the Tokugawa Avengers, is here! The evildoers here today shall now be vanquished!" ::~~Ii riding into battle; Saihai no Yukue Historical Information Gallery Image:Naomasa-kessen.jpg|Naomasa (right) and Ieyasu (left) in Kessen. Category:Samurai Warriors Non-player characters Category:Kessen Characters Category:Saihai no Yukue Characters